


【SD花流．中短篇】鬼约（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．中短篇（文：十甫） [6]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．中短篇】鬼约（文：十甫）

樱木抚着被打肿的脸，愤愤不平地暗骂道，“臭狐狸，下手总是那么狠！下一次我一定不让你！哼……唷…痛～”

心不在焉地掏出钥匙欲打开家门时，才发现门边蹲着一个黑影，骨碌碌的漆黑眼珠一眨也不眨地望着自己。

樱木退开一步，“小鬼，你是谁？你蹲在我家门前干嘛？快回家去！不然被你妈妈找到，非狠狠揍扁你不可。走吧！走吧！”说着并用手作驱赶的动作。

那小孩见樱木赶他走，别过脸去，幽幽地说道，“我是丫头，我没有家，没有妈妈……”

樱木一听小孩说“没有家，没有妈妈”，同情感油然而生。

“那你的爸爸呢？”樱木也蹲了下来，看着那小孩。

“丫头没有爸爸……”清脆的童音铿锵有声地透露了他的孤独无依。

“原来…你也没有爸爸……”樱木不由自主地伸手摸了摸他的头，“你从哪儿来？”

“丫头不知道！”原本望着别处的眼睛，此时重新将视线集中在樱木脸上。

“你吃饭了没有？”

丫头摇了摇头。

“那哥哥给你煮吃的，等一会带你到警察局去，好不好？”樱木摸着小孩的头，柔声道。

丫头点了点头。

“我们进屋里去吧！来，哥哥拉你起来！”樱木站了起来，顺手拉起了小孩。就着门前一盏昏暗的黄灯，他依稀看出这小孩约莫有七、八岁。

将丫头安顿在客厅，吩咐她别乱动客厅的东西后，他才走去厨房给饿了的自己与小孩煮晚餐。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
过了一阵子，屋子满溢着食物的香味，鼓动着人体内的味蕾，引发了吃的欲望。

当樱木捧着香喷喷的食物走到客厅时，他呆着了。

只见客厅里的小丫头不见了，而端正坐在客厅沙发上的却是一位约莫十六岁的少女。此时，一双黑眸也正骨碌碌地打量着他。

“你是……谁？丫…头呢？”樱木颤声问道。他心中莫名不安……

“我就是丫头！”那少女站了起来，一步一步地向他走近。

“匡啷”一声，樱木捧在手上的食物全翻倒在地上。他感到背脊发凉，因为他看清楚了……那少女，就是刚刚那个被他带进屋子里的小丫头。

“你…你…你……会速成…长大法？”樱木指着她问道。

少女微微一笑，“是，我还会很多本事呢，你想看吗？”说着，又向前走了一步。

“哇～你别靠近我……”樱木哇哇大叫，他觉得恐怖极了……一个刚刚只有七、八岁的小孩，一转眼之间就变成了少女……她一定不是人！

“你不想我靠近，你自己不会走开吗？”少女取笑道，又再走近一步。

“你走开！我若可以动的话……早就…”话还没说完，樱木就听到一声冷冷的声音从门口传来，“你们在干什么？”

“吓～狐狸！你……快走，这个不是人呀……”樱木催促刚回到家门的同居爱人──流川离开，以免受害了。

“傻瓜～你在怕什么？我会比流川对你好……”那少女伸手拉着樱木的手。

流川横眉一竖，大踏步走近他们，一伸手将樱木拉到身边，对那少女说道，“白痴是我的！”

那少女昂头一笑，“你的吗？可是，不知道是谁许愿，把白痴让给鬼的呢？”

流川的脸一下子变白了……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
两个同居的大男人，平常都是各自打点自己的所需品。

然而，对于家里的日常用品则共同分担。

本来大家都达成协意，轮流负责添购，可是，男人嘛，哪会对家里那些琐碎的东西那么上心的，每每都是在需要用到时才发现，用完了……

于是争执总是在那时爆发得特别猛烈。

这一天，两个人也例行公事的大打了一场。

后来，彼此才心不甘情不愿地一起出门购物。

一路无言。

可是在经过一个篮球场时，看着一群少年在打篮球，樱木却忍不住对流川说话了，“狐狸！你看！那些小鬼的技术好烂唷！哇哈哈，笑死了，那个位置那种姿势怎么可能抢到篮板……”

“就像某个白痴！”流川向樱木瞄了一眼，看他一脸沾沾自喜，自以为是的神色，没好气地说。

“你在说谁！”樱木大声地说道。心里不爽到了极点，怎么说也是自己先拉下脸跟他说话，怎么狐狸就不知好歹？

“说你！”

“你再说一遍！”握紧了拳头。

流川的性子很执拗，根本不能忍受别人的威胁，而樱木的握拳动作以及他的铁青脸色在他看来就是一种威胁，所以他坚决地吐出两个字，“白痴！”

碰！

樱木一拳挥出，但被打的是自己。

自己只想空挥拳吓吓那只别扭的狐狸，万万没想到流川竟然出拳了。

气呀！

随着血从嘴角的流出，樱木的怒气也就如火山般爆发了！

樱木对着流川大吼，“臭狐狸，你这个混蛋！我受够你了，就知道任性，你就不能让我一次吗？在一起那么久，你就不能让一次！告诉你，人的忍耐力是有限度的！你再这样任性下去，我不保证自己会继续容忍！你要觉悟！死狐狸！”

本来那拳击出后，正中目标，流川除了有一些愕然以外，还有一丝不自觉的愧疚。可是，樱木对他的吼叫，让他的愧疚感顿时荡然无存。

笑话！我流川枫稀罕你的忍耐吗？竟敢威胁我……

横眉一竖，立刻反击，“谁稀罕了？你不想忍受就滚！”

“你……你！你不要后悔！我现在就去跟别人交往！”樱木咬牙切齿地说。

威胁！

哼！

流川眉头越皱越紧，他从来就讨厌被威胁，樱木明明知道他的死穴，却偏偏屡试不爽，于是冷冷地说，“请便！想找谁都可以！即使你找个鬼交往，我也不稀奇，因为你就是白痴！”说完转身就走。

“你……死狐狸！你别后悔！”樱木在他背后大吼。

“哼！你就去找吧！男人女人都可以，鬼也可以，我拱手相让！”流川听到樱木大吼大叫，更加坚决地说。然后更义无返顾地大踏步向前走去。

他也不知道在外游荡了多久，气消了，脑袋也开始思考了。

“……白痴…”过了良久，才缓缓吐出两个字，不晓得是骂樱木还是在叹自己。

其实，他一直都了解自己的任性。跟樱木在一起好多年了，自己的坏脾气，也只有他可以受得了。虽然常吵嘴打架，但这就是他们的沟通方式，若不是这样的相处方式，他不晓得他跟白痴还有什么相处方式可言。他与他的感情，不是一般人可以了解的。是竞争者，也是情人；是床伴，也是打架的对象……

总之，他们之间是互相依赖地生活，虽然不能说没有对方就活不下去，但却是生活上不能缺少的，因为，失去了对方，自己的世界将少了一些色彩。

从他们的生活点滴想到樱木刚刚受伤的眼神，流川的歉意油然而生。

「……呣……回去就……道歉吧……」流川思考了很久，做了一个他从来不会做的决定。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“你…是鬼？”流川与樱木不约而同地发问。随即，两人对望一眼，相握的手此时握得更紧。

“是，我是鬼！我是魔鬼！”少女嫣然一笑，突然，向他们展示一对黑色的鹰翼。

“你到底想怎样？我们并没有得罪你，为何你要来干扰我们的生活？”樱木踏前一步，将流川稍微挡在身后。

“傻瓜，如流川所愿，我是为了与你交往而来，你跟我走吧！”少女向樱木招招手，樱木的脚不由主地向前踏了一步。

流川一惊，使劲将樱木拉回来，紧紧地抱着，并厉声对少女说道，“我几时许愿了？那只是气话，你别来管人家的闲事。白痴不会跟你走的！”

“是！我不会跟你走的！你快点离开我们家吧！！”樱木握紧流川环抱着他的手。

“你们人类从来说话不像话，对着神许愿也会反悔，更何况魔鬼？但，魔鬼不是好欺负的，你们既对着我的圣物许愿，而我也应愿了……想反悔，就得付出代价！”少女说完，慢慢扬起了右臂……

“圣物？什么圣物！？”

少女笑了笑，从颈上取下一物，“这个。”

一看，竟是倒竖的十字架，上长下短。

两人对望一眼，立刻想起那围着篮球场的篱笆，就是由这样上长下短的木条组成的……

“明白了吧？所以，樱木我要带走了！”手，再度扬起。

“慢着！你说你是应狐狸所愿，跟我交往对不对？”樱木突然问道。

“是！”

“可是，我没答应跟你交往，我不是他的拥有品，所以你跟狐狸的‘交易’是不成立的！”樱木兴奋地说着。流川将樱木抱得更紧。

少女侧头想了想，“呣～有道理……但魔鬼不会如此善罢干休，不然很没面子。这样吧，我出一个难题让你们猜，若猜到，我就离开；若猜不到，我还是要带走樱木的。你们不愿意猜，我就直接带走樱木！”强硬的语气透露了她说到做到的决心。

“狐狸，我还以为世界上没有人比你更任性了……看来，我错了，你比这横蛮的魔鬼好多了……”樱木呼了一口气，对身后的流川说道。

“白痴……对…不起…”流川在樱木的耳边轻声道歉。他有点讨厌自己，若不是自己任性，若自己愿意退让一步，就不会有现在的事。

“你问吧！”反正不答得被带走，答不对也得被带走，樱木决定挑战自己的命运以及他与流川的未来。

少女笑了笑说，“请在五秒内说出我的生日日期。我的贴士是：我出生的月份与日相加再除于三等于八。”

樱木抓了抓头，糟了，五秒怎么够？

“八月十六日。”有一个人比他更快找到答案。

“呀！真厉害的心算，竟一下子就算出来了。”少女讚道。

流川摇了摇头，“不是心算。而是你在今天出现。”

“为什么？”樱木与那少女竟同时问道。

“因为，听说魔鬼通常会在自己生日当天才会让人许的愿应验！”流川在樱木的身后解释。

“原来如此～呵，我竟栽在自家的传说下。不过，魔鬼也讲究信用的，愿赌就要服输，我走啦～”少女顿了顿，“希望你们好好珍惜彼此。”

一眨眼，少女就不见了。樱木与流川对望一眼，心里都有疑问：刚发生的事，是幻？是真？

咕噜噜～彼此的肚鸣声，宣示着他们都不曾吃晚餐。

“狐狸，你去煮！我饿得不能动了。”被魔鬼折腾了一阵子，樱木累得不想动了。

“不！你去煮！你煮得好吃！”流川在樱木的脸颊上亲了一下。

主动的狐狸让樱木心跳加速，“狐狸～”他紧抓住流川的双肩欲向他的唇吻去……

流川轻轻推开了他，望了他一眼，拉着他的手走向房间。

这一夜……月亮也不愿意出来偷窥。

  
十言甫语：丫头生日贺文。


End file.
